The Warden and the Holy Grail
by Zombie Eye
Summary: Illya is one of the seven masters chosen by the corrupt Grail. Her fate is to die at the end of the war, but when she summon the servant of madness no one foresaw that a corrupt Warden would answer her call. In Death, Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with the story that I hinted at in The other Hakuno's fate (To be made), and now here it is. Just to let you all know I'm planning to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I like to see if someone will take up the request that I posted in** **Zelretch's Request it have the conditions for the story. I might post other story request that I believe I lack the skills need to do them just. Well anyway here the story.**

 **I own nothing Dragon age and Fate/Stay Night belong to there makers.**

Light peer thru the windows of the tomb. It reveals two men by two sarcophagus one man with white hair and crimson red eyes. On his belt a jeweled short sword hangs. His over all appearance is of an aristocrat, a magus. The other man, with his long black hair wears light leather armor baring a Gryphon amulet which rests on his chest. In his hands, he holds a magnificent, 2 handed great-sword. If you to stand to close or stares to long you would feel the power of a caged beast a dragon, with untold power.

The man with the great sword steps towards one of the sarcophagus. The other man stands next to his companion and they begin to open the sarcophagus. Once lid hits the ground, the remains inside are those of a once great warrior.

The man places the great sword he carries into the hands of the once great warrior. Stepping back, the Magus gazes upon the warriors and turns his head towards his companion.

"So, this is your father. I can feel the power he once held. I am even more surprised the sword we went through so much trouble to recover has finally calmed. That spirit tried to eat me and use you as a rag doll and battered you relentlessly during your spiritual showdown with the sword." The man said in a slightly tone of voice.

His companion never took his gaze from his father's remains. "This spirit will only acknowledge my father as the true wielder of the sword. He defeated the dragon and used its ancient remains to forge the blade." the black hair man, saids in a neutral tone to his companion, his thoughts still on his father.

"True, you have told me that when we went to recover your father's sword. Because of that sword's stubbornness and he habit of taking energy from the idiot who uses it. It definitely made it easier that demon posses idiot. Remind me again what a mage is called thats posses by a demon?" The black hair man replies "We call them 'abominations', my friend you have my thanks. If not for your help I would not have found my father's blade as well defeating that madman."

The white haired man, with an amused look on his face extends his hand and they shake hands. The white haired man says "No problem my friend, think of it as payback for showing me some of the magic used by the people of these lands. Now I must take my leave. Staying much longer will cause the world to be aware of my presence."

The black hair man nods, understanding his friends plight.

"Very well my friend, before you depart I would like to give you one last gift." Using his free hand, he reach into his shirt and pulls out an amulet. In the center of the amulet is blacken blood, tainted with an unspeakable darkness. He extends his towards his friend offering the gift.

"This amulet once belonged to my father. He told me it helped him remember those who did not survive. Those who lives were sacrificed to stop a great evil. Before he died, he passed it to me. Now, I pass it to you, to also remember."

The white haired man eyes widened when offered this gift. An amused smile appears on his face he accepts the amulet. "Thank you my friend for giving me this gift since it belonged to your father. Now farewell, Kieran Cousland."

Kieran, nodding his head says "Thank you Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

 _ **Two hundred thirty years later...**_

 **Location: Clock Tower Zelretch's office**

"Kaleidoscope, I believe I found something of yours on my last job." "One of the heretic magus had this weird staff component. After some checking I think this is yours." Said a silver hair lady, named Natalia Kaminski.

"Aw, your are right Natalia, this is mine. I lost this during my last prank on some fellow from the Archibald family. If I remember correctly I made him think he was a 5yr old girl who had a phobia towards men, and would runaway from them. I don't remember how he obtained part of Ruby, but apparently would wave it around and would hit males with it when they were foolish enough to remain to close. By the time he returned to normal, he threw it at some poor fool's face and it bounced out a window." explained Zelretch.

Natalia replies "Apparently this heretic must have found it. He was experimenting with and somehow managed to summon a failed dead apostle ghoul. For some unknown reason the dimensional ghoul is extremely weaker than ours are. So it was easy for me to dispatch it and the heretic. Since I wasn't being paid to deal with this heretic and I'm not foolish enough to sell this back to you, I believe the safest course of action for myself, would be to give this back to you in hope you be kindly give me a finders fee for it's return." she silently prays nothing bad is going to happen, especially to her.

Zelretch, strokes his beard with one hand, silently stares at Natalia debating what to do. After a short silence, Natalia begins to wonder how much longer she has to live, but manages to maintain a clam and static appearance. Finally, Zelretch lowers his hand says "Fine, Ms. Natalia I believe I have a reward for you." Reaching into his shirt he pulls out an amulet and hands it to her. Natalia stares for a few moments before cautiously accepting it.

"I have a question for you. What is amulet. It has a strange energy of sorts. Why are you giving this to me?" Natalia asked in questioning tone.

"Curious are we?" says Zelretch. "Very well Ms. Natalia, that amulet was given to me by a friend of mine who intern obtained it from his father before he passed away. The amulet contains bit of tainted blood. So do not worry the contents will not harm you or anyone else in any shape or form. The true purpose of the amulet serves to remind those the ones who have sacrificed their lives to stop a great evil. The amulet serves me to help remember all those I have befriend over my long life. Perhaps it will remind you of those you have lost along the way. Now, if you do not mind Ms. Natalia, I believe you should be on your way. I have work to do on Ruby now the missing piece is returned." Zelretch got up taking the piece of Ruby Natalia returned. Using the jeweled sword he created a portal, which he entered. The portal closed, leaving Natalia alone in his office holding the amulet.

"To remind me of those I have lost. Hmmm..." Natalia turns and leaves wearing the amulet.

 _ **Seven years Later, two weeks after the cleansing of Alimong Island.**_

 **Location: Natalia's home**

"Kiritsugu." Natalia says "Come here for a moment." Shortly a small asian boy Kiritsugu Emiya, who Natalia is the guardian of enters the room.

"Yes, Natalia, what do you need?" He says.

Natalia replies, "Tell me, how are you doing now?"

He replies "I am ok, do you ask?" He is confused. Natalia, taking her eyes off of the report she is reading, looks Kiritsugu in the eyes.

"That is not what I mean" she says. "I am asking you is you were forced to kill your father two weeks ago. How are you doing?" Kiritsugu flinches as memories begin to flood him. "I am doing better, but..." He turn his eyes downward remembering all the lives lost because of his father.

Natalia took her hand and reached inside her shirt. She removes the amulet from around her neck. Then holds it up for Kiritsugu to see. Raising his eyes to look at the amulet he tits his head to get a better look at it curious, he asks Natalia "What is it?" She replies, "It was given to me so I would remember all who lives were lost. Now, I am passing it to you so it can help you remember all your loved ones who are lost and those you will lose in the future."

Kiritsugu's eyes widen before he takes the amulet, with a nob of his head he places it around his neck. "Thank you very much Natalia ." with a smile on his face. Natalia nobs her head and resumes her work.

 **Many years later in the Eizbern Forest a day before Kiritsugu departs for Japan and the Holy Grail War.**

Kiritsugu, while playing with his daughter takes his daughter off his shoulders and puts her on the ground. He kneels down to be eye level with his daughter Illya. "Illya, both your mother and I are going away for a long while. Before we go, I want to give you this." Reaching into his shirt, he removes an amulet. He places it around Illya's neck. Illya's eyes grow wide and she smiles brightly as she stares at the amulet with wonder and excitement. Kiritsugu, with a smile and some sadness in it, then says "This was given to by someone special. She told me that this amulet was to help a person to remember all those who they lost and no longer with them. I give this to you so you can remember your mother and I while where gone." Illya, taking her eyes off the amulet, but still with a smile on her face says " Ok, papa but this does not mean you can break your promise and not come back."

Kiritsugu nods his head and with a smile tells Illya "Of course, don't worry, I will come back and the world will be a better place." With that, he picks his daughter up, place her on his shoulders and walks back to Einzbern mansion.

Little does Illya know this will be the last time she will ever see her parents.

 **Ten years later...**

 **Location: Einzbern forest**

Illyasviel von Einzbern walks barefoot in the snow while wearing a white dress. Around her neck still hangs the amulet, her father, Kiritsugu gave her. At the end of the 4th Grail war her father, for unknown reasouns, chose to destroy the Holy Grail. He failed tho keep his promise and did not return to her. From the stories told to her by her grandfather, her father adopted a boy from Fuyuki. His name is Shirou Emiya, and in Illya's mind he stole her father from her. For because of this, she is holding a grudge against her father for breaking his promise to her and her towards her foster brother Shirou, who she blames for making father break his promise. As Illya goes deeper into the forest finally reaching the ritual summoning site, where she must complete the summoning ceremony to bring the servant forth. The servant will help bring her both victory and vengeance in the 5th Holy Grail War.

Illy begins the chant.

" _ **Silver and iron to the origin.**_

 _ **Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.**_

 _ **The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**_

 _ **The alighted wind becomes a wall.**_

 _ **The gates in four directions close,**_

 _ **coming from the crown,**_

 _ **the tree-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**_

 _ **Shut (fill)**_

 _ **Shut (fill)**_

 _ **Shut (fill)**_

 _ **Shut (fill)**_

 _ **Shut (fill)**_

 _ **Repeat every five times.**_

 _ **Simply,**_

 _ **shatter once filled.**_

 _ **-I**_

 _ **announce.**_

 _ **Your self is under me,**_

 _ **my fate(doom)is in your sword.**_

 _ **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,**_

 _ **if you aid by feeling,**_

 _ **this reason,**_

 _ **then answer.**_

 _ **Here is my oath.**_

 _ **I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead,**_

 _ **I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**_

 _ **You,**_

 _ **seven heavens clad in three words of power,**_

 _ **arrive from the ring of deterrence,**_

 _ **O keeper of the balance**_

 _ **-!**_

 _ **Yet,**_

 _ **thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.**_

 _ **Thou,**_

 _ **bound in the cage of madness.**_

 _ **I am thee who command those chains."**_

To call forth the servant.

With a very un-lady like smile on Illya's face she thinks as the light from the summoning circle fades ' Soon Onii-chan you will pay with Hercules at my side, you will regret taking papa away from me.' As the light dies and the smoke clears away, Illya becomes shocked and confused. The heroic spirit that stands before her is clearly not Hercules, but rather a knight of sorts. His armor crimson red, as if it has been in an inferno. On his side he bares two long swords. On his left arm is a large round shield with a Gryphon on the center. On his back, hangs a massive great sword. From what Illya can see in the servant's eyes, this servant is not from berserker class. Instead reinforced the image, that this servant is that of the saber class. Illya is both confused and irritated. She used the correct catalyst to summon Hercules and used the correct chant for the berserker class. Deciding to use her abilities as a master to look at her servant's stats. She once again is shocked when she saw the personal skills of this servant. This servant is indeed of the berserker class because he possesses the the class skill that all berserker class servants posses. 'The Mad Enchantment'. The Mad Enchantment strips the servant of higher thought processes and reasoning turning them into raging beast. In exchange for immense physical prowess. The higher the rank the enchantment, the harder it is to control the servant. What shocks Illya the rank of her servant is that of EX. Illya has never heard of a berserker with an EX before with the rank of Ex, it means that the mad enchantment her servant has is his own class altogether. Both concern and worry Illya stares at her servant. The servant reaches for one of the swords at his side and pulls it from the sheath. No sooner does he does this than a pack of wolfs enter the clearing. The servant quickly jumps into action and to kills the wolfs. In quick fluid movement he cut down one of the wolves with a horizontal slash. As another wolf charged at him from the side, when it was a foot away the armored servant he quickly use the metal shield to bash the wolf away, causing it to crash into another wolf. As another wolf rushes him from the side, he used his shield to bash the wolf aside, causing it to crash into another. Quickly, he ran his blade through both of the wolfs heads before they had time to even get up. The last three wolves charged, biting his armor. One on either of his leg and shoulder while the last one was on his side. The servant did not appear to be bothered by this. He slowly bent over crossing his arms as if he were acknowledging the pain. Suddenly, his arms jutted outwards and he started to bend backwards ever so slightly. Letting out a fierce war cry, a sudden spurt of blood escaped him, killing the last three wolves.

Lily is amazed by the sight and carefully watched the servant as his slowly turned towards her.

"I am the servant of madness. Berserker. Are thee my master?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Warden and the Holy Grail

 **I'm so sorry for being so le in my updates but my old computer died on me and it took awhile to get my new one. I hope this rush chapter can in some way make it up to us guys and sorry if this chapter is not as good as it is a rush. I lost a lot of work I'm rushing to get a few chapter up as soon as possible. please no flames.**

Chapter One : Magic of another Land.

 **The Einzbern Forest**

Not far from a clearing, a camp fire burns around an area that had been cleared of snow. By the fire are two individuals, one was a young child wearing a white dress while the other sat across the fire who appeared to be a knight of some sort. They had been sitting around the fire for half an hour. The child had been starring into the night, trying to comprehend the knights nature. the knight had played a pack of wolves earlier in the night, saving her life. She had summoned him in anticipation of the fierce holy grail war. Her family had planned for her to summon the son of Zeus, Hercules, the hero of Greece. The family had hoped that the servant would have been their trump card to win the grail war. Due to his immense strength from told legends and the possibilities of mad enchantments to enhance him, and with Illya's incredible monarch reserves, Hercules would have been able to control. Everything for the summonings was perfect, the catalyst perfect, the incantation was correct. Illya was in top condition. By all accounts, Hercules should have been summoned. Instead of the Hero from Greece, a knight appeared from the middle ages with his sanity intact, completely unaffected by the mad enchantment. What bothers Illya was that the mad enchantment of this servant was the rank EX. Illya knew that anything that had fallen under the ranking EX was supposed to be in an independent league all unto their own. What troubled her the most, was the act that this particular servant may hamper her plans to get revenge on her step brother, Shiro. It was because of this boy, her father had abandoned her to the Einzbern. Here her grandfather, through the use of alchemy, turned her into ultimate master.

The servant, Berserker, decided to break the silence and to help lessen the burden on his young master mind spoke.

"What is it that you seek master?"

Lily blinked twice before responding. "Yes. How are you still capable thinking and talking? berserker servants are stripped of all higher thought processes in exchange for extra strength. How is it that you posses the rank of EX for this particular enchantment, higher the rank - the less ability to think independently."

Berserker nodded to this statement. "What you speak is true master. The mad enchantment does indeed strip all heroes and spirits of the berserker class of their mind. AS for me, there are two reasons why I still have my mind. The first being that I posses more than one class. You have summoned me with the personal skill known as double summon. this skill allows a servant two have two classes. The outcome of your summoning me, I am both Berserker and Saber. The condition of the skills for both these classes is intertwined with one another. The second reason young master, in life I trained as a Berserker where I can control my anger, despite being under the influence of rage and anger. I use strategy while in the battle field. My control over my rage where I can turn the mad enchantment on and off at will".

Lily';s eyes widened at what the knight had just informed her. Not only did she summon a servant so skilled that he can control the mad enchantment, but also a servant under the strongest servant classes as well. After closing her eyes she thought to herself, debating to herself whether or not the knight will aid her in her quest against her step brother.

Opening her eyes, she reached a conclusion. "Berserker, tell me, what are your thoughts on revenge?"

Raising a brow, the Berserker replied, "Depends on the reason master. I, myself, have desired vengeance as did some of my friends and allies. In the end I would need o know the purpose for the revenge before I can give my answer. So tell me master, what is the reason for the revenge?"

Lily then told the Berserker about her mother and father, what she had been told by her grandfather during the last holy grail war, and how her brother Shiro made her father break his promise and had her return. Throughout the entire conversation, his eyes remained steady on the tiny master looking and hearing all the details she had to say. When she was done, he closed his eyes. When he opened them her replied, "I understand your reasoning and have no problem in aiding you in reaching your brother. But know this young master, I believe that you should be the one who takes his life if that it truly what you desire".

Turning his gaze back to the clearing, his eyes rested upon a giant stone weapon protruding from the ground. "The weapon lying over there was for the original servant you had hoped to summon. The original means of vengeance. The weapon can still be used for your means of revenge if you allow me to show you how". the Berserker stated.

Lily cocked her head in confusion, a lost glazed look inquired to his meaning, "What do you mean? I am a mage. I am not physically fit nor meant to hold that weapon that belongs to the fabled Hercules. How can I hold that huge stone slab without it crushing me in the process?"

The Berseker chuckled quietly. "In life master, I have traveled far and wide in my quest to stop a corruptive darkness from swallowing my homeland. Even the love of my life had been a witch and I have seen her teach my son what she knew of magic. I am well familiar of shapeshifting, but that is a discussion for another time should you wish it. What I speak of is knowledge from a spirit trapped within a gem from old ruins that once were my explorations." "Knowledge from a spirit? what do you mean?" more curious with the Berserker, Illya sat fø®ward intrigued with the knowledge her servant posses. "The spirt was known as a an arcane warrior, one of many titles given to those of that discipline. Master this is elven magic. Though I can not remember the name in the native tongue,but only the name translated in the human language known as the wrong path. Those who follow this discipline turn their magic into physical strength allowing them to wear heavy armor and use mighty weapons that only knights could wield. For the amount of mana that I feel traveling through our link,

I can tell your magic circuits of very high quality. I believe, if you allow, I can pass this knowledge to you so that you may use the weapon in which you had deemed its purpose for originally, if not in a different fashion." When the Berserker finished speaking, he had a smile smie cross hiis face as he waited for his masters response.

Illya's eyes were wide with interest sparkling with the promise of knowledge from the Berserker. She admits that the prospects of killing her brother with her own hands. The revenge would be much more sastsfying than to allow her Berserker to do it for her. If she used Hercules weapon, she would find it amusing to see the horror upon her brothers face when he would see her wielding a giant stone axe sword, a mere child carryng the weapon of a demigod. Nodding her head fiercely, Berserker got up, motioning for her to follow him.

d"Come master, there is much to learn. Should you learn enough from the arcane warrior, I might show you another discipline that I had mentioned earlier that may aide you in your quest." He headed towards the clearing containing the weapon.

 **The Einzbern Castle**

 **Jubstacheit Van Einzbern** is currently conflicted. He is fairly disappointed in the fact that the servant that he had picked to serve his family in the upcoming grail war was not summoned as planned. Instead, some medieval knight was. He admits though, that so far the new servant has proven to be more useful than what was anticipated when he learned of him. Gazing out his window, he sees Illya currently studying a bear in which he had ordered his servants to bring in hopes that Illy would learn tp shape shift into. From what he had learned, the servant knows two forms of mage craft. The first is form of elven magic that the servant had gained the memory of through a spirit that he had freed in exchange for the information. This discipline works similar to reinforcement magic. Unlikely reinforcement magic, the magic is temporary and dangerous since it can cause severe damage to the body. If th person overloads the object or themselves, they could end up breaking. This magic only works on the body it uses the persons quality of magic circuits to act like a form of second muscles granting them the physical strength to use heavy armourments and armor. The second discipline intrigued him a bit more. From what he had learned, it is a form of witchcraft to perform shapeshifting. This brand of magic allows a person to shape shift into any animal in which they have an understanding through observation. So far, Illya had learned to change into three different animals at the moment. The firs being a wolf, the second a dove, the last being a spider.

J **ubstacheit Van Einzbern turning back to** the request that Berserker had written out in his spare time for him to read, J **ubstacheit** put some considerable thought into actually accepting most of these requests from Berserker. Some of which he was willing to admit, needed to be attended to such as sending up a second base of operations inside the city which the holy grail war will be held in. After four wars, most marquises who knew the Einzberns will easily locate their main castle inside the forest on the outskirtts of the city. As well as to reinforce its own defenses as well. The only time that this has ever been done was in the last war. But that was just modifying the boundary field surrounding the woods. Another request was about Illiyai own health condition. Berserker originally brought this in regards to showing her this witch craft. Reluctantly, Jubstachelt had to agree to this. Both for the opportunity to learn this craft and to gain another tool for the Einzbern cause. Letting out a sigh, he decided to complete most of these requests. But he is definitely was not going to scour the world to find some type of breed of dog called a mabari.

 **Fukeyaka City**

 **Getting out of the airplane, Illiyai was spinning around smiling, enjoying her first time away from the Eiznbern castle and seeing the outside world for the first time. "Berserker! Berserker! Do you enjoy your first plane ride?" Berserker emerged from the plane, looked bit upset. "Illiyai**

my trip would have been much better if your maids would have let me have my drink." He said in a grumble. Allay let out a giggle. "Well Selley is a buzz kill. Still, I don't understand why you are so upset by that? I thought you would havee been more upset by the fact that Lettiy constantly poked you and asking you if we were there yet."

He nodded his head. "Thats why I needed my drink." He mumbled.

Allay started to turn towards the direction of their car, " Don't worry we will get you something when we get into the city. Shelley and Lettity will get the mansion set up while we check out the town."

" And for you to either a. kill your brother and start to goof around or b. scare him and start buying every toy and game you can get your hands on."

Allay pouted at that comment. She spun around a faced Berserker, "That better not be some type of joke about my appearance. I can't help if the modifications grandfather did to me stopped my body from aging." Berserker nodded his head. He put his hand on Illiyai and they made their way into the car. "Worry not, I was not making any jokes about your age. But you do have a grudge against your brother and have been known to goof off. So wha† are we to do first?"

Closing her eyes she brought her finger to her chin, pondering the question loudly. "Well…Lets first head down towards the docks. Thats where the first of the official battle of the grail war took place. So chances are, there might be a servant there or at the very least, some clue as to where the other masters are. "

Berserker agreed, and told the driver to head towards the docks.

And hour and a half later they finally got to the docks. After walking around for thirty minutes, they only cross paths with a few fisherman and some dock hands. As Illiyai was about to inform them that they should check somewhere else, she noticed that Berserker had tensed up, narrowing his eyes. Following his gaze, she found what he was looking at. At the end of one of the piers, ws a blue haired man wearing a haywain shirt, fishing. From what she could see, the mans eyes were red and were starring straight at Berserker. Allay quickly understood what this man was. She motioned Berserk to head towards the man. When Berserker got within a few feet of this man, Berserker said "Looks like fishes aren't biting today. Hey there my blue haired aquactianc." The blue haired man let out a grin, replied "Well I originally came here for, correct, but it appears I managed to catch something far more fun." The man suddenly jumped up, his clothes disappearing and a blue body suit replaced it. In his hands a crimson lance appeared where there once was a fishing pole.

Berserker let out a chuckle and smile. He reached towards his back, there was a sudden burst of mana, his armor appearing and his hand on his broad sword. In a quick movement, he had his blade drawn. Bending his knees ever so slightly, his other hand grasped the blade, he was solely focussed on his opponent. the blue haired servant grin turned into a blood lust smirk. He spoke "HA! What do you know. This is my lucky day. Appears I caught myself a saber. Well then I guess this should be polite to say that I am the lancer for this war."

Allay now standing behind Berserker, quickly casted a boundary field surrounding where the three stood. Keeping people out and from them seeing the battle that was about to follow. Letting out a small laugh, she said to Lancer, "Silly Lancer, your only half right. This is not Saber you're fighting, this is the Berserker." Lancers eyes quickly widened at this piece of information. But his smirk grew even larger, "Berserk you say? Well this is the first I have ever heard or seen that has maintained theyr mind. I bet this is going to be you agree Berserker?"

Giving a small smile, "You might be right Lancer, but the real question is" he dashed forward attempting to slash Lancer. He quickly jumped out of the way and countered by thrusting his lance forward towards Berserker. Berserker used his sword to redirect his lance, "But who will be fun for." And thes the first battle of the fifth holy grail war has started.


End file.
